When You Say Nothing at All
by Mysteriol
Summary: Wordlessly, she would always watch him paint and draw with a smile. But to him, it was all that mattered to inspire the flame within the heart. [ONESHOT DaisukeRiku, postseries]


When You Say Nothing at All

_A/N: I did this long ago, but never posted it before, so here it goes, as I finally dug this ancient piece from my hard drive to put it up here. Daisuke/Riku, post-series. Don't they make the best canon couple in the anime world? _

_mysterio000_

Daisuke fingered the pencil in his hands for a few seconds. His other hand rested on his chin, and his red eyes stared for long moments on the single sheet of white paper. On it were a few sketchy lines being shadowed in different areas already, but the drawing still looked vague to tell what it was.

He thought in silence for awhile, considering the next touch he should add to the art piece. He then leant closer to the drawing board and began his work again. So engrossed was he, that he did not mind the most important person he held closest to his heart observing every movement he made, and having her coffee-colored eyes intently resting on his working hands.

Daisuke erased a few lines on the sketching, before smiling. It was coming out better now. Now to add on the colors. He was about to search his backpack for his paintbrushes when Riku held it out for him.

He smiled down at her and took it. He mouthed the words, 'Arigatou', and got back to work quickly.

She continued to watch him wordlessly.

She watched his eyes fixated on the art piece, his hands working its way well up and down the sheet paper, tendrils of red hair occasionally brushing his eyes as he would half-consciously brush them away, his artistic talent shining at its peak before her.

She loved watching him always.

Riku watched the colors he splashed on his art piece. Red, green, pink, blue, purple, yellow.

A smile lit on her face. He really was good with art and its colors. He had painted a typical evening sky, but he had fused colors and colors together to bring out the best aurora hues of it.

"Suteki!" Riku responded enthusiastically to his talent.

Like always, he would briefly turn to shoot her a quick, grateful smile for being there, before turning his attention back to working.

And for hours, always like this, she would take comfort in watching him.

He was almost done with his painting, when he leant back and surveyed it. There was a missing element in it, though, as if the painting required something more to complete it.

Thus, Daisuke was silenced into thought for a long while.

Riku watched his eyes closed in deep thinking.

He opened them and sighed. "I've added in the colors, I've drawn the sky and clouds and evening sun. Mou, what is missing?" He added ruefully as he brushed his hair away from obstructing his vision.

His painting looked almost perfect. Evening sky, clouds, lovely colors, the sea pier. Yet, it was not complete. There was a need for something more.

Butterflies swam in his stomach the moment her hand was placed atop of his.

Her touch was feathery light ; of exquisite gentleness.

Lips parted slightly in surprise, he lowered his eyes towards her smiling ones.

She said nothing, but merely beamed up at him. Her cheeks glowed radiantly, splashed with powdery pink tinges. From the heat of the sun, or whether she was shy, he could not tell, but it made him smile all the same.

"Arigatou, Riku-san." He said softly. He knew the look on her face to know that even in silence, she could communicate with him all the same. Her smile was the encouragement to spark a flame in him.

He turned back to his work, lips set in a firm line as he thought all over again. Something was missing. He needed something additional into the painting, but what?

Wordlessly, he looked down where her palm was softly placed on his. He gazed down at their hands momentarily, before his cheeks colored along with a matching, shy smile.

She was always there watching him, wasn't she?

He looked up at her once more. The encouragement in her eyes never faltered, nor the smile on her lips.

He returned her smile, and picked up his paintbrush once more.

Inspired by a sudden notion striking his heart, and a certain particular image set in his mind, he painted the last finishing touch on the drawing.

Beside, he heard her draw in a breath.

He smiled, and leant back to view his art piece when he was finished.

Now it was complete, and perfect.

He turned to meet her. Her eyes were fixed at the certain spot where he had drawn in the last touch. Beneath those coffee-colored eyes, infinite emotions ran amok in them.

She turned towards him, and beamed.

He had drawn in a picture of her on her bicycle, leaning on the pier as she watched the evening sky.

Now, Daisuke put his paintbrush down onto the artboard, and placed his hand over hers.

She would always watch him paint, watch his hands move meticulously and cleverly to work out the colors on white spreadsheets. Wordlessly, she would encourage him with mere smiles.

But to Daisuke, as he took Riku into his arms this moment, she said it best, when she said nothing at all.

**Owari**

_A/N: short, simple and hopefully sweet. Review, and make my day! ) _

_mysterio000_


End file.
